


Just because you said so shouldn't mean you control me. bitch

by KookieTaeters



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :)))))))), Adding more tags later as the story progresses :D, Attempt at Humor, Creepy shit, Demons, Fairies, Fantasy AU, Forced Marriage in a way?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I failed, I mean, Im terrible at stories lmao, JEONGIN WILL NOT BE ALONE SO WHY NOT PAIR HIM WITH THE BANG YEDAM?, Jeongin POV most of the fucking time., Just read to find out, M/M, NO SMUT PERVS, but ins't it obvious? ;), dont judge, just cringe, well tried lmao, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieTaeters/pseuds/KookieTaeters
Summary: "If you kill me, I'll make sure that I will haunt you," Jeongin said as he was dragged downstairs pass his Hyung's rooms, and downstairs to what he presumed the way to the basement."Heh.." Laughed Yedam. "I like you, but no, I won't kill you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TRYINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Do you smell that?" Bang Chan asked nobody in general.

"Um, smell what exactly?" A short black haired male, Changbin responded.

"Non-Polluted city air!" Smiled Chan.

He hates the smell of gas and, well, the city. He loves the smell of the country air, there were barely any cars that drove by to pollute it either, and the neighbours were yards away! He loved how peaceful this place was, and he hopes his 8 longtime friends, would too. 

"Oh, cmon, it wasn't that bad where we last lived in Seoul!" Complained Felix. 

"Can't you just agree with me that this place is, well, a little bit better?"

"Fine." Both Changbin and Felix replied in unison.

"Can you 3 stop chit chatting and help us get inside? We like to get unpacked fast!" Complained the oldest of the friends, Woonjin.

"Alright!" The 3 shouted back, laughing.

It took 15 minutes for the door to unlock.

"Phew! I can finally put this box down!" Jeongin, the youngest, signed in content as he stretched his sore back.

"Don't complain, we were all carrying something heavy." Chan jokingly shouted at the younger in a soft town as he closed the door. However, due to that action, unseen dust erupted from the ground and into the air, causing everyone to sneeze.

"Achu! Ugh, I hate dust so much.." Complained Minho. The dancer couldn't handle dust, and he wasn't even allergic! _Hope there isn't any more dust_. He thought to himself as he followed the 8 others up the stairs to see who gets what room.

"Ok, Unfortanly we'll need to create pairs of two and share rooms," Chan announced the group of friends.

"But Chan, there's 9 of us?" Jisung questioned.

"One of us will just have their own room then." Chan simply said. "Who want's their own room?" 

"Memememememe!!" Jeongin said with his hand raised and jumping on his tippy toes.

"Alright, Innie, you'll take the attic room. It's up those stairs in that corner there." Chan said pointing to dusty corner stairs leading up to the attic. Jeongin nodded, and picked his stuff up, and made his way up those dusty stares into the attic.

"Ok! Let's get into pairs!"

Pairs are:  
Chan & Minho  
Woojin & Hyunjin  
Changbin & Felix  
Seungmin & Jisung.

Jeongin's POV

The attic had 2 sections. One area was already based on a room structure, walls separating the unknown area. The room had a small window, ones you'd see in an old attic. The room wasn't as dusty as he thought either. Very, clean? He wasn't sure how it was so clean, but he couldn't complain. There was even a twin sized bed in the corner of the room, and a desk. _Thank god_ , he thought to himself. _I didn't even bring a desk_.  
He started to unpack. He placed blankets on his bed, not caring to actually make his bed. He left his clothes in the suitcase until he gets a dresser. He then put things like photo's, paper, his laptop, pencils, etc, onto the desk.

"All done!" He said to himself proudly. He turned around to look on the other side of the room, but was scared, and surprised to see a pale boy in front of him around his age. Startled, he felled onto his bed in surprise.

"H-Hello?" He said to the unknown person.

"Hello." The other replied calmly.

"Who...are you?" Jeongin asked, septic.

"Well, I'm Yedam, who are you?" He asked staring into Jeongin's soul, like... literally.

"I-I'm Yang Jeongin..." The latter asked unsurely.

"Well, what are you doing in my room?" The unknown boy, Yedam asked, sounding a little bit annoyed.

"I-I'm sorry, but this is my room? I-I just moved in?" Jeongin asked, now actually feeling scared.

"The fuck? What will my Hyungs say about this?" The boy mumbled to himself. "Eh, whatever, come with me."

"E-Excuse me? Why? I barely know you!" Jeongin exclaimed in shock.

"You know my name, isn't that enough?" Yedam replied sounding very pissed.

"Exactly! I know your name, nothing else, you could be a fucking killer and I wouldn't know!"

"Just come!" Yedam grabbed his wrist to drag him to the door.

"No! Let go!" Jeongin pulled at his arm.

"Just come with me! My Hyung's can get yours ok, just fucking calm down!"

Jeongin calmed down a bit in the boy's hold, but he couldn't trust him.

"If you kill me, I'll make sure that I will haunt you," Jeongin said as he was dragged downstairs pass his Hyung's rooms, and downstairs to what he presumed the way to the basement.

"Heh.." Laughed Yedam. "I like you, but no, I won't kill you."

"Alright.." Jeongin hummed as they walked down the creeky basement stairs.

Once they reached the bottom, there was a table with so many chairs.

"Huh-"

"Sit, we'll wait for our Hyungs." Yedam pushed the boy into a chair.

"Why-" Jeongin began but was cut off by Yedam.

"In silence." Jeongin shuts his mouth at that.

Soon, he heard yelling, things falling, and his hyungs shouting swears and his name upstairs. Soon heavy footsteps followed. Yedam was laughing to himself, and Jeongin, well, he was shaking a little bit in fear.

Soon his Hyungs appeared, in the hands of tall, pale, men.  
"Innie!" Jisung cried out in relieve. The other Hyungs sighing in relief as well, but all still scared. They were thrown at chairs and told to sit down.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" The, maybe oldest, said while staring at them all with a smile on his face.

"Fuck my life" Jeongin mumbled.


	2. Characters :DDD

**Please Read:** Hello! I'm the author! Lmao. Anyways, Before I do ANY other chapters, I will introduce the characters!!! Please be aware, I never add pictures to chapters before, so I'm not sure if it will show up! ( **A/N:** For this story, I picked random members from other groups, so sorry if I don't get the personalities right!)

**BANG YEDAM AND JEONGIN ARE THE SAME AGE BUT YEDAM IS A PHEW MONTHS YOUNGER IN HUMAN YEARS (he's a vamp in this and jeongin is human), BUT HE won't CALL JEONGIN HYUNG IN THIS STORY, HE FORCES JEONGIN TO CALL HIM HYUNG.**

CHARACTERS: ( again no pictures just words, k.. )

Bang Chan // 21 years old // Optimistic // Can be scary when he's serious or angry

Kim Woojin // 21 years old // Calm // Loves chicken // acts like that grandma that loves you so much // NEAT FREAK :)

Lee Minho // 20 years old // Motherly but sassy // Sometimes acts like a grumpy girl on her period... // Cuddles! // Dances whenever he hears his jam 

Seo Changbin // 19 years old // grumpy af // Actually soft // cant sleep without gyu.. // Uses Aeygo to trick Woojin // Doesn't actually get scared easily..

Hwang Hyungjin // 18 years old // Like the second mother // loves MIRRORs // Dance queen // Likes to bother people with pokes or hugs

Han Jisung // 18 years old // NEVER STOPS YELLING jk // Noisy // Raps on free time with chan and changbin // Loves horror movies // Glares like the batman o.o

Lee Felix // 18 years old // Living meme of the household // Always has a meme or quote ready // other dance queen SLAY // can be loud // Dabs every morning when he wakes up

Kim Seungmin // 18 years old // Quiet // Helps woonjin clean // Clings to Hyungjin and Jeongin // Sleeps in // SMILES 24/7 with Jeongin // Always has headphones with him for others

Yang Jeongin // 17 years old // Smiles 24/7 with Seungmin // Laughs to easily // Ticklish // Scared to easily // Sneaky // Hides anywhere, he wins at hide n seek.

Jung Yonghwa // 28 years old // cares for all // watches all somehow // serious like the batman, maybe even worse // half bogle // likes to scare the younger ones

Kim Xiumin // 28 (actually like 134 years old lmao) // Brothers with Yedam // can be scary af.. // Silent // goofy // cares deeply for the younger ones // BOSSY // Vampire

Kim Seokjin // 26 years old (died 30 years ago tho) // THE ULTIMATE MOTHER // best cook // gives great advice // his laugh tells you he's coming // Ghost that us very.. lively...

Mark Taun // 25 years old // Half Wendigo // Martial artist 10/10 be scared // confuses all but felix and chan with english // Funny // Jumpy // Zombie

Sohn Hyunwoo // 26 years old (221 years old) // Calm and Serious // STRONGE // sleeps most of the day // Demon in disguise OOF

Cha Hakyeon // 27 years old // Werewolve // Good at fighting // He's like that aunt that cares more bout herself in dangerous moments // Kind // HUGS

Bang (KIM) Yedam // 17 years old (123 years old) // Vampire // Soft but commanding // Possesive and PROTECTIVE // youngest in his family // Sly // Sneeky // Also good at hiding.

 

OKAY, quick info if you didn't read this XD

Yedam is Jeongin's age in Human years, but he's a vampire, and his real age is 123 years old. That's why he won't call Jeongin Hyung, and why he forces him to call him hyung. 

:)))

There will be forced marriage between the two, and maybe Jeongin will be turned into a vampire, not so sure yet, but they will come to love each other more than the universe!!

I'm also not sexualizing these boys in any way, DONT SEXUALIZE THE BABIES. 

Okay thanks :)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Actual Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down to business and work things out.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" The oldest, Kim Xiumin spoke as he looked at the 9 newcomers.

"What is this. Bussiness?" Chan asked eyeing the pale man. He was very confused as to why these men where in his house he just bought, and why they had to listen to this is the _basement!_

"Why are you in our home, first of all." The boy, Yedam, that took Jeongin and dragged him down here commanded.

"What do you mean _your home_? We just fucking moved in here, we bought it, I went to a _fucking landlord_  who said this house was affordable and free from city pollution!" Chan snapped at the pale boy.

"Hush! There is no need to yell.." A handsome man stepped towards the table. "We technically didn't buy this house Yedam, we just live here..." The man then starts to float towards Chan. "Let's just all live here in peace... no harm will be done.."

Jeongin was getting bored, sure, he was just dragged down here by a very pale boy, but not it feels like he is at some sort of meeting. He's honestly fine with sharing a house with them, it gives an opportunity to make some sort of friendship with them. He can honestly care less about this.

"Hm, I agree with you, Jinnie." Xiumin agreed. "Well, Newcomers, do you agree?" He asked facing the 9 of them. 

Chan looks at the others with a silent conversation. 

_"Should we?" *Chan_

_"I don't see why not, I mean, they're friendly enough.." *Felix_

_"Are you insane? They just fucking dragged as here.." * Jisung_

_"Well, Who cares? as long as we all have a roof over our heads!" *Hyungjin_

_"I agree with Jinnie." *Seungmin_

_"I don't see why not... " *Woojin_

_"I don't really care." *Changbin_

_"Alrighty, I'm fine with it_ hyung's _." *Jeogin_

_They all nod to each other. Chan looked up with a smile on his face. "Sure, why not?"_

"Alright, let's remake room arrangements then." Smiled Jin, making everyone else smile.

Yedam looked at Jeongin and smiled a very sly smile, all of a sudden he appeared behind Jeongin making him jump. Yedam grabbed on his shoulder to keep him down, and then look at his older brother Xiumin with a smile.

"I'd like to room with Jeongin here." He smiled. Jeongin just gulped and mentally started to curse this boy. "Jeongin stops cursing about me, that's so mean!" Yedam pouted and laughed at Jeongin's angry pout.

"Don't read my mind.." Jeongin said grumpily. 

"I'll try" He laughed showing his fangs. 

"Hmph.." Jeongin sighed as he started to stand up like his hyungs, but soon got thrown over a shoulder. The shoulder belonged to Bang Yedam. "Hey.. Lemme down!" He said hitting the boys back.

"Nope! The faster we get to out now shared room, roomie, we can get to know each other more!" He yelled while running up the stairs leaving all the hyungs in shock, or amusement.

.......

One they got in the room, Jeongin was dumped onto his bed. He looked around the room to see another bed and more furniture. Okay, that's just weird.

"So roomie! Before I say anything, I'm a vampire, so don't get on my bad side." Yedam said while he sat next to Jeongin.

"Alright then, I won't.." Jeongin nodded.

"Hey! Wanna play a game?" 

"Sure! What game though?" Jeongin asked tilting his head to the side in a cute way making Yedam coo in thoughts.

"Hide n Seek?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, You hide! I'll count to ten!" with that said, Jeongin jumped up and ran out of the room to hide.

"1...2...3..4...8....10!" Yeam finished counting and began running around the house looking for the little fox boy. It took another 20 minutes before he was found under a hold dresser. 

It took Jeongin 2 hours to find the vampire boy, who was floating above his head the entire time.

"That's cheating!" He complained.

"Nope, It's totally not!" Yedam laughed as Jeongin chased him. 

All of a sudden, Jeongin tripped and scrapped his knee.

"Ouch.." He tsked to himself, he looked down to see he scraped his knee pretty badly, and blood started to go down his leg very slowly. He looked up to see Yedam with red eyes.

"Jeongin..Can.... I..." He couldn't finish his sentence as the blood distracted him.

Jeongin thought for a phew moments. 

"Sure, But you better get me a bandaid after."

"Ok ok.." 

Yedam sat beside Jeongin and grabbed his leg. He put his lips to Jeongin's legs and tastes some of his blood. He was suprised at how good it actually tasted. He began sucking the blood until there wasn't anymore blood coming out. He looked up to see a blushing Jeongin looking anywhere in the room but him. Yedam snickered and then picked him up bridal style.

"Hey! I can walk!"

"Nope, cmon, let's get you a bandaid now." He said smiling, showing his fangs.

"Fine.." whined Jeongin, although he still allowed Yedam to carry him.

 


End file.
